Como se Morre por Amor
by Luuh B
Summary: Seria um orgulho morrer por todas as pessoas que morreram por mim.
1. Prólogo

**Se você tem preconceito com outros ships para James, então não leia!**

A história dos marotos contada pelos olhos de uma outra pessoa.

Meu nome é Sarah Lupin, irmã legitima de Remus Lupin, filha de Charlie e Florence Lupin. Eramos uma familia de classe média baixa e viviamos no centro da cidade de Londres. Legitimamente bruxos, apenas sangues puros passaram por nossa linhagem, não que isso importasse muito para nós naquele momento, mas já importou para nossos antepassados. Meu irmão, Remus, foi mordido por um lobisomem aos 7 anos de idade e pensamos que era o fim do mundo, que Remus não teria mais vida. Alguns anos mais tarde, Dumbledore o aceitou na escola, e e no ano seguinte eu entrei em Hogwarts. Remus tinha feito amizades por lá, James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew, e pela minha enorme timidez, só me restou ser amiga deles também. Eu era um amigo para eles. James tinha uma prima em Hogwarts, Sophia, logo que nos conhecemos, percebi que seríamos amigas para sempre. E Ashley Blac, irmã bastarda de Sirius, fruto de um dos casos de Órion, morava com alguns parentes na França desde o nascimento, uma tentativa de escondê-la da sociedade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Enfim, Ashley recebeu a carta no mesmo ano que eu e Sophia, o que obrigou os Black a trazê-la como filha de um irmão de Órion morto, Sirius não era mais o único Black grifinório. Nós inevitavelmente viramos amigas, e logo depois veio Laura, ela sempre estudou em Hogwarts, Sonserina, nunca tinha estado conosco, ela conheceu Sophia por acidente e se juntou a nós, ela não era o tipo de amiga fiel, sonserinos sempre foram instruídos pelos mais velhos de sua casa a odiarem os grifinórios mais do que a todo o resto da escola, mas ela gostávamos dela e a casa que pertenciamos não nos impediu de estarmos juntas. Éramos inseparáveis, assim como os garotos, então, como é normal, começaram os namoricos, eu estava no meio do quinto ano quando comecei a namorar James. Sophia começou um pouco antes a namorar Sirius, mas o namoro deles, como eu posso dizer de outra forma? Era uma coisa bem carnal, não que eles não gostassem um do outro mas... Ash caiu de amores pelo meu irmão e nem ele se transformar em lobisomem uma vez por mês a fez ficar longe dele. Laura não se interessou por Peter e nem ele por ela, talvez ele a achasse gostosa como os outros, mas nunca demonstrou interesse, ele geralmente se agarrava com uma garota quintanista da Corvinal, e Laura 'namorava' um sonserino arrogante, mas nem por isso ela se afastou de nós. Meu namoro com James durou um ano, quando ele se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por Lillian, eles sempre brigavam antes de cairem de amores um pelo outro, James era meio arrogante, eu assumo. Foi estranho e muito doloroso pra mim, eu amava James, ele era o amor da minha vida, não que eu soubesse o que era isso na época, mas era como eu sempre imaginei que seria amar alguém. Não parou por ai, o namoro de Sirius e Soph terminou quando ela conheceu um músico nas férias de verão, Sirius se apaixonou por todas as mulheres que ele poderia ter, com o corpo perfeito, rosto perfeito, idade perfeita. Não foi doloroso pra eles, acho que foi mais uma libertação. Ash e Remus continuaram firmes e fortes e eu imaginava que isso daria em casamento um dia. Nos formamos e continuamos juntos, exceto por Laura que nunca mais nos procurou. Peter continuava namorando uma e outra. Passamos os anos juntos dessa forma, eu sofrendo pelo James, meu amor perdido, ele apaixonado e vivendo intensamente seu amor com Lílian Evans, Sophia se apaixonando por alguém em cada estação do ano, Sirius apaixonado por todas em todas as estações do ano, Ashley e Remus namorando, perfeitamente felizes juntos. Até que James e Lílian resolveram se casar, então, tudo mudou.


	2. Casamento, meu velório

Eu nunca o esqueci, talvez ninguém pudesse me amar como ele amou, talvez não amasse ninguém como o amei, ou talvez nunca deixasse ninguém chegar perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse amar, e me machucar tempo tinha passado e não havia esquecido esquecido das risadas, das conversas, das brigas, dos beijos, daquela noite...

Dizem que o primeiro amor não se esquece, mas eu, não só não esquecia como também lembrava frequentemente. Eu trabalhava no Ministério, ia a boates com Ashley e Sophia, tinha reuniões e trabalhos para a Ordem, ocupava o meu tempo o máximo que podia para que não voltasse a pensar nele, para não abrir aquela caixa de fotos no guarda-roupa, para não abrir a caixa de memórias do meu coração e fizesse a dor voltar tão forte quanto antes. Mas hoje, ao vê-lo se casar com Lillian Evans, voltava a doer da mesma forma que há anos atrás, como se estivesse perdendo-o novamente. Nós éramos amigos, eu o vía regularmente, no trabalho e na Ordem, e nas reuniões que fazíamos as vezes com os amigos.

Estava feliz por ele ser feliz, é claro, e por Lillian fazê-lo feliz, mas não era hipócrita o suficiente para dizer a mim mesma que estava satisfeita com o desfecho daquela história. Eu o amava muito quando ele me deixou, e apesar de tudo não conseguia odiá-lo, acho que pessoas como James e eu não foram feitas para ficar juntas. Lillian e eu tivemos muitos desentendimentos após meu término com James, ela morria de ciúmes por sempre termos sido melhores amigos. E eu, por minha vez, não achava que Lillian era a garota certa pra James, até porque achava que essa garota era eu. Mas tínhamos superado essa bobeira de adolescente e tinhamos uma amizade superficial que podia ser considerada agradável.

-Sarah... - Sirius falou em meu ouvido com ar de riso. - nós somos padrinhos! Acho que não é uma coisa legal os padrinhos ficarem agourando o casamento!

Sirius soltou uma risada, ele adorava fazer essas piadinhas.

-Não seja ridículo Sirius, eu não estou agourando! - respondi, e finalizei quando ele abriu a boca para retrucar: - Padrinhos também devem prestar atenção no casamento.

Longe de mim agourar o casamento de James, queria que ele fosse feliz com Lillian ou qualquer outra que o agradasse. O amava demais para desejar qualquer mal a ele.

Sirius fez uma careta, mas se deu por vencido aquietando-se finalmente. Ouvia toda aquela ladainha do padre sobre na alegria e na tristeza, Sophia do outro lado da igreja sorriu para mim, mas não foi o olhar de minha amiga que me chamou a atenção. James me lançava um olhar de 'me encoraje, me ajude a fazer isso'. Não que ele não tivesse certeza que amava Lillian, mas só tínhamos dezenove anos e assumir tanta responsabilidade era difícil. Sorri para ele o encorajando, mas abaixei a cabeça. Já não bastava estar ali, tentando ficar feliz enquanto o homem da minha vida se casava, eu ainda tinha que encorajá-lo? E pensar que há pouco mais de três anos eu tinha certeza de que James e eu éramos nós, agora, não éramos nem eu e ele. Era só eu. Ouvi o 'aceito' que saía da boca de James, e o encarei novamente. Eu não era falsa o suficiente pra negar que queria estar ali no lugar de Lillian com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e o jeito como ele a olhava... era uma tortura. James e Lillian saíam da igreja radiantes, debaixo de uma chuva de arroz.

-Finalmente! - ouvi Ashley dizer atrás de mim, ela saía de braços dados com Remus, eu sabia o quanto ela odiava essas coisas de casamento. Embora ela namorasse Remus, eu tinha certeza de que ela não se casaria com ele tão cedo. Sirius e eu saímos encabeçando a fila, logo atras vinham Ashley e Remus, e atrás deles Sophia e Peter. 'Logo estaria acabado Sarah, você só o veria depois disso no trabalho, nas reuniões da Ordem, nas vezes que ele fosse visitar Remus, nas vezes que Remus fosse visitá-lo e te arrastasse junto, nas reuniões de amigos, quando eles tivessem um filho...Droga!' Quando pensei em James e Lillian tendo filhos, comecei a imaginá-lo, seria ruivo? Seria bonito e terrível como James? Mandão? Olhos verdes ou acinzentados? Meu devaneio foi quebrado por Sirius abrindo a porta da limusine para mim, tinha sido destinada aos padrinhos, tentamos dizer a Lillian que não era preciso, mas ou era isso ou ela teria um ataque dos nervos. Não se contraria mulheres que estão planejando sozinhas o próprio casamento.

-Entre, bela moça! - Sirius disse galanteador, sorrindo.

-Obrigada, gentil cavalheiro! - entrei rindo. Bebíamos champagne, eles comemoravam a união do casal. Digo eles, porque eu apenas acompanhava, por mais que tentasse não conseguia ficar satisfeita, e nem me cobrava para que ficasse. Mas eu sabia, agora teria mesmo que esquecer.

-Quem aposta que hoje eu embebedo a Sah? - disse Sirius, joguei minha bolsa nele. Sophia riu aceitando a aposta, eles dois tinham terminado um pouco antes da formatura, sem remorsos, eles estavam numa boa, eram amigos. Sophia começou a namorar um músico, e Sirius, como sempre voltou a vida de galinha. Parecia que só eu era a idiota que não esquecia a paixão adolescente.

- Eu não duvido, lembra da festa de formatura, que ela ficou muito doida e subiu em cima da mesa e tudo? - Ashley lembrou, me fazendo corar por rever aquilo na minha memória. Nesta lembrança horripilante, eu estava lá, fazendo uma dança constrangedora com um vestido curto. Todos pareciam lembrar também, pois soltaram gargalhadas estrondosas.

Em vinte minutos estávamos lá, tocava um rock atual, eu não podia ouvir muito bem com o burburinho de pessoas rindo e conversando alto, mas tinha quase certeza de que tocava algo de As Esquisitonas.

Falamos com alguns conhecidos e logo estávamos juntos novamente.

-Nossa, dá pra acreditar que Arthur e Molly já têm cinco filhos? - exclamou Sirius que acabara de vir da mesa em que eles estavam sentados, os pequenos gêmeos, os caçulas da família, corriam meio cambaleantes em volta da mesa, tinham quase dois anos.

-Ah não! - gritei pra Sirius.

-O que? - Peter que estava ao meu lado perguntou.

-Sirius, você trouxe o presente? - perguntei ignorando Peter. Sirius fez uma cara apavorada, mas logo enfiou as mãos no bolso e pegou o chaveiro prateado. Sirius e eu havíamos decidido dar um carro voador pra Lillian e James. E isso não era problema, porque Sirius tinha uma família rica, e era secretário sênior do chefe da AIQ {Associação Internacional de Quadribol}, e eu, por incrível que pareça, era sub-chefe do Departamento de Mistérios. Peter e Sophia deram uma TV de presente, para que Lillian se lembrasse de sua casa trouxa, eu ria só de pensar em James tentando mexer nela. Remus e Ashley, deram um faqueiro banhado em prata.

-Achou que eu ia esquecer? - Sirius perguntou, fingindo-se ofendido.

-De você eu espero tudo! - nós dois rimos.

- Hey! - Remus chamou. - Vamos para a mesa.

Nossa mesa era no canto do salão, sentamos nas cadeiras com nossos nomes, e por ironia talvez, a minha era ao lado de James. Ao meu lado era Sirius, e ao lado dele Ashley. Ao lado de Lily estariam Sophia, Remus e Peter. Eu tinha certeza que Lillian tinha feito aquilo para provar pra todos e pra si mesma que não tinha mais ciúmes de mim. Remus e Sirius gostavam, e muito, de irritá-la dizendo que ela morria de ciúmes de mim e de James. Ou talvez ela nem tivesse reparado, não corria mais riscos de perder seu precioso.

Logo estavamos sentados e bebendo um ponche que eu não sabia do que era, e nem me importava realmente, eu só queria sair dali. Sophia estava sentada na cadeira destinada a James e Ashley tinha trocado com Sirius, nós conversávamos sobre trabalho, sobre o relacionamento de Sophia e sobre o de Ashley, e elas como sempre tentavam me convencer de arranjar alguém.

-Sah, você precisa ser amada, precisa ter alguém do seu lado! - Sophia dizia. -Você não pode ficar sozinha.

-Concordo plenamente! - Ashley balançou a cabeça.

Me preparei para dizer a ladainha de sempre, que eu só tinha dezoito anos e tinha muito tempo pra arranjar um namorado, agora eu estava concentrada no meu trabalho. Mas a minha voz sumiu quando eu o vi entrar. Ele estava lindo, na igreja não parecia tão maravilhoso. Vestia um fraque preto que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele alva, camisa branca, gravata borboleta e calça tambem preta que, pelo que pude reparar enquanto ele abraçava um conhecido, marcava bem o seu bumbum. Olhou para a mesa e sorriu pra mim, percebi que estava de boca aberta como se tivesse visto um anjo, não que ele não fosse quase isso. O nariz engraçado e grande, mas proporcional ao seu rosto, o sorriso torto perfeito, a sobrancelha grossa, os óculos refletiam as luzes do salão e escondiam seus olhos, mas eu sabia exatamente a cor deles, eram acinzentados, como dias de chuva. Ele pegou a mão de Lillian e se dirigiu para a mesa.

-James seguiu em frente, você devia fazer o mesmo! - Sophia falou em meu ouvido quando eles estavam bem proximos e saiu, Ashley voltou ao seu lugar com um sorriso solidário. Observei James abraçar Peter, Remus e Sophia, se demorando em cada um conversando com eles, ele parecia feliz e nem havia sombra do olhar de duvida que o assombrou mais cedo naquele dia quando olhou pra mim. Me levantei para abraçá-lo também, e quando ele o fez, perdi o chão. Todos esses anos e eu ainda sentia essas coisas quando ele me tocava, não era saudável.

- Eu te desejo tudo Jay! - disse sincera, sem ter outras palavras pra expressar o que desejava a ele.

-Obrigada Sah, você não sabe o quando foi importante pra mim você estar aqui hoje. Obrigada pela força! - ele disse me apertando mais. - Me desculpe por tudo que aconteceu, se eu pudesse...

-Para James! Deixa isso pra quando eu morrer...- consegui rir, embora as lágrimas começassem a se formar em meus olhos.

Ele riu também, eram como sinos em meu coração, ficamos alguns segundos assim.

-Vá cumprimentar Sirius, antes que ele tenha um ataque de ciúmes! - me afastei, mesmo que não quisesse.

-Me agradeça pelo lugar privilegiado, foi difícil conseguí-lo! - James sussurrou e me encarou sério, eu estava extremamente confusa. Ele não ia me explicar. Sirius chorava feito um bebê, Lillian se aproximou e me abraçou quase tão forte quanto James.

-Obrigada Sah, por tudo, e me desculpe por ter sido tão infantil um dia com você, você é maravilhosa. - ela disse. - E obrigada pelo presente, James pirou quando viu!

Eu ri.

-Já imaginava! - nós duas rimos. - E não precisa me agradecer e nem se explicar, o passado passou!

Lillian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não tinha mais vontade de chorar do que eu. Ela cutucou James nas costas fazendo-o se soltar de Sirius e se encaminhar para Ashley, e então observei Lillian abraçar Sirius como a um irmão.

Sirius se sentou ao meu lado limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo solidário pra mim.

-Me desculpe! - ele disse, o encarei confusa, e ele acrescentou: - Por hoje mais cedo na igreja!

-Ahh, esquece! - forcei um sorriso. - Eu já conheço suas brincadeiras idiotas.

Sirius riu.

-Não, sério, eu imagino como deve ser difícil pra você estar aqui!

-Não! É passado! Foi bom e acabou! - respondi, tentando me convencer, mas se era passado por que doía tanto? E por que eu sentia tudo aquilo perto de James? Era muito ruim passar por aquilo.

-Você é tão fria! - Sirius disse zombeteiro, o encarei surpresa.

-Eu fria? Não sou eu quem sai brincando com o sentimento das pessoas por ai Sir Black! - ele sorriu constrangido.

-Não é isso, é que Sah, todo mundo pensava que o James era o amor da sua vida, e agora você fala dele como se fosse uma coisa sem importância!

-Não, não é sem importância, é só que... ah me diz uma coisa, porque eu estou falando sobre isso com você? - se eu fosse falar sobre meu relacionamento com James pra alguém com certeza NÃO seria com Sirius. James estava voltando ao seu lugar bem na hora que eu terminava a frase.

-Falando sobre o que? - ele perguntou curioso, mas soando divertido.

-Sobre a vida sexual da Sarah, ou sobre a falta dela! - ele disse em tom sério e eu lhe dei um tapa forte, corando violentamente.

-Até parece que eu tocaria nesse assunto com você Sirius! - eu disse notando como os detalhes dos pratos na mesa eram lindos. James gargalhava, era muito bom ouvir a risada dele, mesmo quando era sobre mim.

- Por isso mesmo que você disse que não falaria sobre isso comigo Sah! - ele continuou, eu encarei James e ele riu ainda mais, agora do meu rosto vermelho. - Por que ao invés de me deixar falar sobre isso você não me deixa fazer isso?

James parou de rir na hora, e eu dei um soco com toda força no peito de Sirius.

-Você é ridículo! - eu disse transtornada.

-Você deveria respeitar alguém só pra variar, Sirius! - James disse meio bravo. Não é que ele estivesse com ciúmes ou coisa do tipo, mas James odiava quando Sirius faltava com respeito comigo ou com Sophia, ele dizia que nós não éramos garotas iguais as que ele pega por ai.

- Desculpe! - Sirius dizia arrependido com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Foi só brincadeira!

O rosto de James se suavizou, e eu resolvi mudar o assunto.

- Que negócio é esse, sobre o lugar privilegiado? - o rosto de James mudou de cor, seu rosto exibia um vermelho berrante, ele sempre ficava assim quando era pego de surpresa.

-Depois eu te conto! - ele disse sorrindo, seu rosto retomando a cor normal aos poucos, passou a sua mão sobre a minha que estava apoiada em minha perna. Não o fez de maldade, éramos amigos, e todos sabiam que James sempre pegava na minha mão, 'força do hábito' ele dizia.

A festa decorreu agradável, mesmo pra mim que queria loucamente sair correndo dali pra ir até minha casa e derramar rios de lágrimas no meu quarto. A comida estava boa e a música também, eu decidi passar a festa inteira dançando, para que eu não pudesse me concentrar tanto no casal feliz. Ashley, pareceu ter percebido o quanto eu queria sair da mesa por isso aceitou de primeira o meu convite para ir dançar, Sophia foi namorar e os garotos ficaram na mesa conversando enquanto Lillian ia falar com alguns amigos da nossa antiga turma.

Eu realmente viajava na música e me deixava levar tentando esquecer de tudo. De que o cara que eu nunca esqueci, estava se casando aos 19 anos com a garota que eu achei um dia que odiaria, logo eles teriam um filho que provavelmente lembraria tanto James, que eu o amaria tanto quanto ao pai. Eu tinha que parar de querer coisas que não eram minhas, mesmo sem ter intenção.

- Você tá bem Sah? - Ashley perguntou se aproximando mais de mim e parando de dançar.

-Sim, - eu menti. - Por que?

Ela passou a mão no meu rosto e só então senti que eu estava chorando, não chorando de verdade, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ela correu até a mesa e pegou a bolsa, ninguém nem se virou para olhá-la.

-Vem, vamos até lá fora! - ela disse me puxando até a porta do salão de festas. - Olhei para a mesa para me certificar de que ninguém tinha visto, estavam todos conversando, Sophia com o namorado, e Lillian com Marlene McKinnon, tive aulas de Runas com ela. Marlene era muito inteligente e muito rica, e uma pessoa incrivelmente boa também, foi uma das apaixonadas pelo Sirius e outra a quem ele fez sofrer.

-Você não pode ficar assim Sah! - Ashley disse abrindo a bolsa e tirando lenços de papel de lá enxugando minhas lágrimas. - Ele está seguindo em frente, você deveria fazer isso também!

Naquele momento eu tive um choque de realidade, sempre dizia aquelas coisas pra mim mesma, mas ouvir de outra pessoa, doía mais, era diferente, me dava certeza de que era real. Eu chorava desesperadamente no ombro de Ashley, eu tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Ouvi passos de alguém se aproximando e Ashley pareceu furiosa.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, quando olhei para trás, James me encarava parecia desolado.

-Ash, me deixa aqui com a Sah por favor! - ele disse, podia sentir o remorso na voz dele.

-Não James - respondi tentando conter os soluços. - É a sua festa, isso não tem nada a ver com você!

Tinha esperança de fazê-lo voltar para o salão, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, ele não iria.

-James sai daqui! - ordenei com raiva. Por que ele tinha que deixar as coisas cada vez mais difíceis?

-Ash, por favor! - James a encarou, e então Ashley me soltou, tentei impedí-la, mas ela se foi, James a seguiu e trancou a porta. - O que está havendo Sah?

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, não ia contar que estava triste por ele estar casando, era egoísmo.

-Não é nada Jay! - respondi, tentando parecer sincera.

- Não minta pra mim Sarah! Eu sou seu melhor amigo! - ele disse. James deu um passo a frente e eu recuei.

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra mim James, por favor! - dei mais alguns passos pras trás e me encostei na parede.

-Me desculpa Sah... - James disse finalmente entendendo o que eu não queria que ele entendesse. - Eu sempre disse que não te merecia.

James abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Você não me deve desculpas! Não se sinta culpado, nem mesmo com pena de mim, vai ser ridículo pra nós dois, principalmente pra mim! - limpei as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar. - Eu estou bem.

- Certo! - ele se convenceu, suspirei aliviada, por poder evitar aquele tipo de conversa humilhante.- Suponho que você queira saber o porquê de você se sentar ao meu lado!

Afirmei, aliviada por começarmos outro assunto.

-Sim!

-Lillian não queria... - ele suspirou e o encarei confusa. -Entenda ela Sah, você é parte de mim e isso nunca vai mudar!

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

-Eu queria ficar do seu lado, os tempos são difíceis, e logo eu vou viajar em lua-de-mel! - ele disse sorrindo vagamente.

-Por que não Sophia? - eu perguntei sem pensar.

-Eu a vejo todos os dias, diferente de você, Sophia sempre vai estar comigo, mesmo que eu não queira! - James disse brincalhão e eu ri. - Você foi minha primeira garota, alguém que eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu queria deixar isso bem claro pra você agora, porque quando eu sair por aquela porta vou finalmente me tornar um homem, pois aqui com você ainda sou aquele garoto confuso, mas não posso continuar... Eu vou finalmente seguir em frente!

Encarei o chão sem saber o que dizer.

-E eu também James! - James se aproximou e segurou meu rosto fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos. - Hoje é o dia que eu e você vamos deixar tudo pra trás, passei três anos da minha vida me perguntando se você estava com a garota certa, não que eu ache que ela não te mereça, mas...

James colocou a mão nos meus lábios me impedindo de terminar.

-Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando Sah...Eu vim aqui pra te dizer que eu te amo! Amo sim... - ele acrescentou quando o encarei incrédula. - Mas eu amo a Lily também, e isso me deixa mal.

-Você fez sua escolha Jay, não estou aqui pra te cobrar nada, eu só quero que você seja feliz, não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós, eu te amo, e daria tudo pra ser Lillian Evans essa noite, mas não posso reclamar algo que nunca foi meu!

-Sempre fui seu Sah... - ele disse e me calei. - Tirei isso de você, eu estou com a Lily e não me arrependo, como você disse fiz minha escolha, e tenho quase certeza de que foi o certo. Não que você fosse errada, mas você já viu como eu te machuquei? Eu posso ser um moleque de 19 anos, mas sei assumir o que faço e não me sinto bem por ter feito tudo que eu fiz com você...

- Você não fez nada demais Jay, você só escolheu quem você queria, isso não é errado, eu que faço questão de ficar remoendo coisas que não deveria.

-Eu me sentei ao seu lado hoje Sarah Lupin, porque eu pensei que uma aliança pesando em meu dedo me faria parar de sentir o que eu sinto por você, e poderia pensar somente em minha Lillian! - parecia que jogavam um balde de água fria em minha cabeça.

-E você conseguiu? - perguntei sabendo que poderia ouvir algo que não queria.

Ele mordeu o lábio.

-Não... mas queria! Mas também queria ficar perto de você, porque vou te perder e isso está próximo, eu sinto Sah! - James me abraçou forte.

-Você está realmente feliz não está? - perguntei, sem saber se queria mesmo saber a resposta

-Sim, eu estou feliz!

-Isso basta pra mim! Não importa o que você escolha, eu vou estar do seu lado, vou ser sua melhor amiga, te dar força quando você estiver em duvida se deve ou não fugir do seu casem suas decisões!

James sorriu.

-Acho que se você não tivesse sorrido antes de abaixar a cabeça eu teria desistido! - preferi ficar em silêncio. - Você não faria?

- É diferente! - respondi me soltando de seu abraço, James apenas sorriu e beijou minha testa, fiquei feliz por ele ter feito isso. - Eu te amo Jay Jay!

Ele sorriu com o apelido.

-Eu também te amo Sah-fada! - nós rimos.

-Vocês nunca vão esquecer do dia da formatura? - o olhei nos olhos e sorri, James pressionou os lábios contra os meus de repente.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta! - ele disse, me olhando nos olhos novamente. - Me desculpe.

-Certo, vamos voltar pra lá! - me separei rapidamente dele, completamente constrangida e fui para a porta.

Ele riu.

-A última vez! - ele disse cruzando os dedos e os beijando em forma de promessa, mas eu apenas destranquei a porta.- Sah espera!

-O que? - perguntei, algo dentro de mim pedia pra que ele dissesse 'Fuja comigo, vou anular meu casamento' mas sabia que ele não faria isso, amava demais Lillian. Mais do que a mim.

- Promete que vai ser feliz? - ele disse com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Se você for feliz, eu vou ser também! - respondi sinceramente, saí e fechei a porta sem olhar pra trás.

Ashley me esperava a alguns passos do banheiro, com o olhar preocupado.

-Você passou esse tempo todo lá dentro e nem se deu ao trabalho de arrumar esse borrão que virou o seu rosto. - ela disse me fazendo rir, me puxou para um canto e limpou meus olhos. - Pronto, nem dá pra saber que você chorou!

Sorri agradecida.

-Agora me conta, como foi lá?

-Ele me beijou! - contei, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ashley olhou para James que saía do banheiro masculino, magia sempre ajudava nessas coisas.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso com você Sah? Ele não tem noção? - ela estava furiosa.

-Não vai acontecer de novo! Além do mais não fez nada comigo e sim com a mulher dele... - Ashley me encarou, parecia esperar que eu caísse no choro novamente.

-O problema não é com ela, Sah, ela vai tê-lo, ele te beijando ou não, o que me preocupa é você...

-Sinceramente? Estou ótima... - Ashley arqueou a sobrancelha ironicamente. -Foi só uma despedida Ash!

Revirei os olhos. Ashley não ficou satisfeita, mas se deu por vencida, de onde eu estava podia ve-los dançar, e vi exatamente os lábios de James se movendo em um 'eu te amo' para Lillian, e quase pude ouví-lo, pois ele tinha dito isso a mim também.

Sirius me olhou como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não duvidava que ele soubesse. Devido a experiencia que tinha sobre como eles eram bons em passar bilhetinhos e mensagens subliminares.

A festa finalmente acabou e pude ir pra casa e avaliar as perdas e danos daquela noite. Pensei em tudo que tinha acontecido, tirei a caixa de fotos do guarda-roupa, e pude perceber que depois de hoje olhá-las não doía tanto, cutucava um pouco, lá no fundo, mas definitivamente não me fazia tão mal.


	3. Fins e Recomeços

Na manhã seguinte, eu lutava para enxergar as teclas do telefone, as lágrimas me cegavam e me arrependia amargamente de ter aceitado ser madrinha daquele maldito casamento, me arrependia até de ter ido. Estava chorando desde a hora que acordei, então saí andando até parar em frente a uma cafeteria. Tinha sonhado que James ia embora para sempre, e quando acordei, vi que era tudo real. Me arrependi de ter aceitado conversar, de tê-lo deixado me beijar, de ter aberto a maldita caixa de fotos. Ouvi o telefone chamar, demorou a atender mas logo ouvi a voz de quem eu mais precisava.

-Alô? - Ashley estava sonolenta. - Alô? - ela perguntou novamente, mas não consegui responder, só chorava mais e mais, houve um silêncio e Ashley falou de novo. - Sarah?

Provavelmente ela reconheceu meu choro, ou talvez ela não tivesse outra amiga que ficasse chorando desesperada o tempo todo.

-Por que ele fez isso Ash? - mal conseguia falar.

-Ah Sah, você não estava bem? Por Merlim.

-Eu estava, até aquelas malditas lembranças...

-Ai Sah...

-Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? É horrível, ele não me ama Ash...

- Lógico que ama Sah!

-Então por que?

-Ele achava que estava fazendo o certo, eu conversei com Sirius, ele me disse que James queria se despedir de você, ele tem medo de te perder e não está preparado pra isso.

-Se ele tivesse mesmo esse medo, não estaria com ela!

Ashley suspirou.

-Me desculpe Ash!

-Porque está desculpando sua jumenta? Voce está em casa?

-Não, eu precisava sair de lá! - expliquei.

-Onde você está?

-Em uma cafeteria..

-Me diga onde é pra gente conversar!

-Melhor não, eu vou desligar Ash! Obrigada! - Desliguei o telefone antes que ela me convencesse a falar onde eu estava, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Bati o telefone no gancho e entrei na cafeteria mal cuidada a qual o telefone público ficava em frente.

Passou-se algum tempo, em que chorei desesperadamente naquela cafeteria quase as moscas, só enxergava a xícara de café frio a minha frente, o garçom me encarava por detrás do balcão, me achando louca, disse que eu teria de comprar algo para poder ficar ali. Os poucos clientes também me olhavam como se eu fosse louca, não que estivesse longe disso, mas gostaria que eles parassem de me olhar antes que eu ficasse realmente louca. A sineta da porta tocou anunciando um novo cliente e então uma voz familiar encheu meus ouvidos.

- Sarah o que você tá fazendo aqui? - ele disse, fingindo um encontro casual, olhei para Sirius sem dizer nada. Ele passou por entre as mesas sorrindo e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente,finginfo ignorar meu estado deplorável. Sirius realmente estava tentando fazer parecer uma coincidência, mas acho que nem mesmo ele frequentaria aquele lugar.

-A Ash te mandou atrás de mim? - perguntei furiosa. Sirius suspirou, percebendo a falha na representação.

-Eu ouvi a conversa! Não foi por mal, eu estava indo ao banheiro... - Sirius disse inocentemente, pois o encarei mortalmente. - Ash estava nervosa, então eu fiquei ouvindo, então ela perguntou em que cafeteria você estava, então logo que você desligou ela ficou muito mais nervosa. Eu fiquei preocupado.

-Ah, mais um pra ter pena de mim, Ash, Sophia, Remus, ele e agora você! - disse estridentemente, tentando controlar as lágrimas e o soluço.Ótimo, todos sabiam que eu não tinha esquecido James.

-Sah, ele não fez por mal, olha...

-Como você me achou? - cortei, não queria conversar sobre aquilo com Sirius.

-Eu usei meu faro querida... - ele disse, presunçoso. - E você não está nem tão longe da minha casa.

Sirius apontou pela vidraça da cafeteria me mostrando o grande e velho mercado perto da casa deles.

- Me desculpe.

- Pelo que? - perguntei sem entender.

-Por te procurar sem saber se ia te fazer bem, eu nem pensei na hora... - Sirius encarou o tampo da mesa, passando a mão distraidamente sobre uma pequena queimadura que havia ali.

- Não precisa Sirius, eu... obrigada por se importar comigo - recomecei a chorar quando eu pensei que queria que James estivesse me procurando e não Sirius. Apoiei o rosto nas mãos, sentia que meu cerebro explodiria de tantas lágrimas que se formavam em meus olhos. Sirius me encarou parecendo tão arrasado quanto eu.

- Oh Sah, eu sinto muito por isso! - ele disse, levantando meu rosto e limpando minhas lágrimas carinhosamente, suas mãos ásperas e quentes.

- Você não tem que se desculpar por ele! - retruquei mal educada e me afastei de suas mãos. Sirius me encarou por um momento e logo depois colocou as mãos no meu rosto novamente.

- Tenho sim, porque ele faria o mesmo por mim, porque é o que ele diria se estivesse aqui agora! Ele pensou que o tempo resolveria tudo.

- É Sirius, não se resolveu. - respondi, sentindo suas mãos limparem minhas lágrimas novamente. - Eu me sinto da mesma forma que antes, talvez até pior.

-Ai Sarah! - num segundo, Sirius estava sentado ao meu lado, passou um braço pelas minhas costas e escorei a cabeça em seu ombro. - Tudo vai melhorar Sah, eu prometo.

-Eu sou uma idiota, não sou? - eu começava a me odiar agora, como podia ser tão estúpida? - Ele está feliz, com o amor da vida dele, e eu aqui, sofrendo por ele ser o amor da MINHA vida!

-Ele não está bem Sah, está péssimo por você estar assim. - Ah, agora estava ótimo, James sentia pena de mim, a coitada que não conseguia esquecê-lo.

-O que? Você contou a ele? - perguntei, me dando conta do que Sirius tinha dito. Ele se encolheu com o meu tom, mas não me soltou.

-Ashley ligou pra ele logo depois que você desligou, chamando-o de cretino, e fazendo mil e uma acusações, que se você fosse pega por um comensal ou se morresse a culpa seria toda dele. - Sirius tentava soar sério, mas eu podia sentir a azombaria em seu tom. - Todos sabemos que você se cuida muito melhor sozinha!

Ao mesmo tempo que senti raiva de Ashley por ter ligado para James, eu me sentia agradecida por ser defendida.

-Então depois disso eu vim te procurar! - ele disse pondo um fim na história. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto eu conseguia finalmente parar de chorar, Sirius olhou em meus olhos e sorriu. - Quer andar loira?

Sorri e dei um tapa em seu ombro, sempre achei graça no tom galanteador de Sirius, aceitei andar um pouco, me faria bem caminhar.

-Só me dê um minuto! - Sirius se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, vi que ele tirava do bolso um pequeno espelho, sabia que ele iria comunicá-lo de que eu estava sã e salva. O corpo talvez estivesse, mas o coração estava em pedaços, perda total, e achava que nunca ia recuperá-lo. Eu pensei em pedir para Sirius dizer isso, mas já e sentia muito humilhada para mais drama. Poucos minutos depois, Sirius estava de volta, passamos pelas pessoas que me observavam, estava ciente de que todas elas tinham escutado o meu lamúrio de dor sobre meu amor perdido para outra, mas eu realmente não me importava. A sineta tocou novamente quando nós saímos.

Três meses se passaram, e eu me sentia mais conformada, na verdade, tentava não pensar muito nisso. Na semana anterior, Lillian disse que estava grávida, e desde lá ela não parava de pedir sugestão de nomes a todos. Tentava me animar como os outros para a chegada do novo bebê, mas eu não tinha muito resultado, uma vez que podia me ver no lugar dela. Não a invejava, mas imaginava exatamente como seria sentar ali, esperando um filho dele. James e eu só falávamos o necessário: 'bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, eu estou bem e você?' Ninguém parecia ter percebido, mas eu via o remorso nos olhos dele por estar tratando-o com tanta frieza. Mas precisava daquilo, até que me recuperasse de todos os danos que ele causou no dia em que se casou com alguém que não era eu. Numa tarde, fomos a casa dos Potter, era fim de outono e o frio parecia apenas um artifício que a guerra trouxe para nos deixar mais desesperançosos. Sirius estava sempre comigo, suspeitava que tinha sido um favor a ele, para se certificar de que eu não ficasse tão mal, não haviam possibilidades de ficar triste ao lado de Sirius. Nós nos divertíamos muito juntos, estávamos ficando muito amigos, ele dava uma volta na moto voadora comigo sempre que eu me sentia mal, dizia que meus olhos brilhavam quando eu voava, eu amava voar. Saíamos juntos, mas nem todas as vezes era bom, pois na maioria delas voltava sozinha pra casa, eu não podia culpá-lo, ele era bonito, solteiro, várias mulheres bonitas e solteiras querem um cara como Sirius. Isso era uma coisa que me incomodava, parecia que não haviam outros homens quando ele aparecia, me deixava realmente brava sair com Sirius.

- O que você acha de Luna? - ouvi Lílian dizer da sala, quando abrimos a porta da casa dos Potter.

-Sirius com certeza é um nome muito mais bonito! - Sirius brincou.

-Sirius não é nome de mulher, Black! - James disse a Sirius sorrindo pra ele e depois pra mim.

-Boa noite! - cumprimentei a todos, Ashley se levantou e me abraçou, quando ele foi me abraçar apenas estendi a mão, que ele segurou meio decepcionado. James não tinha feito uma coisa tão escabrosa para merecer tudo aquilo, eu sabia, e as vezes me sentia culpada por tratá-lo daquela maneira, mas eu precisava manter distância para ficar bem.

- Nós estávamos discutindo um nome Sah, o que você acha de Luna? - Sophia perguntou me introduzindo na conversa, Sirius não precisava disso para se enturmar.

- Eu não dou opinião, acho que vai ser menino! - forcei um sorriso e tentei me animar com a conversa, Ashley me apoiou. - E se eu estiver certa, Harry é um nome perfeito.

Ele me olhou curioso, talvez também me imaginasse como seria no lugar de Lílian.

-Harry? - Sophia perguntou fazendo careta. - Não gostei!

Mostrei a língua e ela sorriu.

- É um nome bonito! - James disse sorrindo e considerando. - O que você acha Lil?

Ele a encarou, seus olhos irradiavam alegria. Tudo que ele sempre quis foi um filho, isso certamente aprofundara o relacionamento dos dois. Tinha certeza de que eu era apenas uma mera lembrança, forte demais pra ser apagada e fraca demais pra ser colocada a tona novamente e isso era bom pra nós dois.

- É um lindo nome, Sah! - ela sorriu pra mim. - Mas eu continuo achando que é uma menina...

Encolhi os ombros.

-Vamos parar de falar de bebês por favor? - Peter implorou tentando assistir o jogo de futebol na TV que Sophia e Peter deram para o casal. Peter tentava entender como funcionava, quadribol era bem diferente.

-Já está na hora! - eu ouvi a voz de Remus do corredor. Ele me olhou e abriu um lindo sorriso, isso o tornava tão maravilhosamente humano que eu sempre tinha vontade de chorar quando o via sorrir. Há algum tempo não o via, ele esteve viajando para a Ordem, e o fim de semana anterior, ele voltou pela lua cheia. Seus olhos estavam fundos, sempre acontecia, eu odiava a condição de meu irmão. Corri para abraçá-lo, o amava tanto que doía, ele me apertou e senti o quanto sentíamos a falta um do outro.

-Minha pentelha! - gargalhei e belisquei seu braço, todos nos observavam.

-James nunca me trata assim! - Sophia reclamou fazendo todos rirem.

-Você vai a minha casa todo dia me pertubar, como eu vou te tratar bem? - ele disse arrancando mais risadas, apesar de tudo, era bom estar entre amigos.

No dia seguinte, comparecemos todos a Ordem da Fenix, a reunião era mensal e acontecia cada vez em um lugar seguramente enfeitiçado, estava um caos, os Comensais fechavam cada vez mais o cerco sobre nós.

- As coisas estão piorando! - Dumbledore caminhava ao meu lado depois da reunião. - Vocês tem que se cuidar mais minha pequena Lupin!

Sorri tranquila, adorava quando ele me chamava assim. Dumbledore foi quase um pai para mim e Remus, depois que nossos pais morreram, ele sempre estava ansioso por noticias, mesmo quando não podia estar presente.

-Estamos nos cuidando Professor! Remus e eu estamos instalando mais feitiços de proteção em volta da nossa casa e na dos outros também.

Ele me encarou, não estava tranquilo.

-Como estão Alice e Frank? - perguntei preocupada, o casal tinha sido atacado há pouco tempo e eu não pude vê-los depois disso. Os Potter também tinham sido atacados, nada tão grave é claro, mas agora com a gravidez de Lílian, Alice e Molly nós teríamos que protegê-las mais.

- Com medo é claro, Alice está grávida, como você sabe! - Dumbledore franziu as sobrancelhas e ajeitou o óculos que eu tanto adorava. - Mas não é com eles que estou preocupado no momento!

Ele sorriu pra mim.

-Nós ficaremos bem, professor!

- Cuide do Pettigrew, ele tem andado sozinho demais, é perigoso! - concordei e me despedi. É claro que haviam fundamentos na preocupação de Dumbledore conosco, Comensais da Morte nos atacavam de todos os lados, a guerra era real, e sempre temíamos ser os próximos a desaparecer.

-O que ele queria? - Sirius perguntou aparecendo ao meu lado de repente.

- Dizer para tomarmos cuidado!

-Mais?

-Sim Sisi, todo cuidado é pouco, você sabe! Tome cuidado com aquela sua moto!

- Hey Sah, Sirius, venham aqui tirar uma foto! - Remus gritou para mim. Apostamos corrida até a sala, rindo.

Estavam todos lá, Minerva McGonagall segurava a câmera fotográfica nas mãos e nos olhava impaciente, Sirius se posicionou ao lado de James, que estava ao lado de Lílian, e ao lado de Marlene que estava ao lado de Moody. Remus estava ao lado de Lílian e ao lado dele os Longbottom estavam na ponta da foto, eu me posicionei atrás de Sirius, ao lado de Sophia e Ashley, esperando a chance de aparecermos na foto também. Molly e Arthur também estavam lá, incrível serem tão jovens e terem tantos filhos, eles deveriam comprar uma TV. Fred e George, os mais novos, eram gêmeos e uma graça, todos riam das coisas que eles aprontavam nos momentos em que podíamos conversar sobre outras coisas a não ser Voldemort e seu exercito. Molly estava grávida novamente e o bebê provavelmente nasceria pouco antes do de Lílian.

Ríamos muito quando estávamos juntos, e nem pareciamos estar envolvidos em uma guerra sombria.

-Sah? - Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido, tremi com a proximidade de sua boca.

- O que foi? - perguntei tentando controlar meus sentidos. Eu ainda estava tentando superar James, na verdade tinha voltado a dizer o nome dele mentalmente há pouco tempo. Não era hora de me envolver com alguém, principalmente se esse alguém fosse Sirius Black.

- Vamos lá pra casa? Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar! - não me pareceu uma boa idéia ir para casa com Sirius, não que eu suspeitasse que Sirius estava com más intenções comigo, estava com medo de eu ter alguma má intenção com ele. Há muito tempo eu não me envolvia com ninguém e na última noite em que dormi na casa de Sirius, no meio da noite ele veio se deitar ao meu lado.

-Não sei Pad. - respondi indecisa.

-Por faavoor! - Sirius fez aquela cara de cachorro molhado a qual ninguém resiste.

-Tudo bem, mas não vou dormir lá essa noite!

-Certo, - com certeza ele renegociaria isso quando chegássemos lá, mas ignorei esse fato. - você vai adorar!

Sirius riu, as vezes ele parecia uma criança grande.

-Vamos Sah? - Remus perguntou, se posicionando sobre sua vassoura.

-Hoje não Remy, eu vou no Sirius, ver o que ele quer tanto me mostrar! - Remus me olhou desconfiado, mas sorriu, ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não dormiria com o cachorro.

-Tudo bem, te vejo mais tarde. - ele montou na vassoura e foi embora.

-Tome cuidado! - gritei a plenos pulmões enquanto montava na moto de Sirius.

-Dá pra você parar de apertar meus olhos? Eles vão afundar! - esbravejei, Sirius riu.

-Só quero ter certeza de que você não vai ver antes da hora!

- Ai Sirius você tá me deixando com medo! - ele gargalhou.

-Certo..3,2,1!- ele tirou as mãos e abri meus olhos. Parecia que não estávamos mais no apartamento de Sirius, nunca tinha visto aquele quarto: tinha uma cama, até ajeitadinha, no meio do aposento, um armário pequeno e um papel de parede verde claro maravilhoso, mas quando me virei para Sirius, pude ver o corredor escuro e familiar da casa de meu amigo.

-O que é isso? - perguntei confusa.

-Seu quarto, pra que você não precise dormir na cama com cheiro de cachorro! - ele riu e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, o abracei forte.

-Você é de longe o bruxo que fede a cachorro mais perfeito que já existiu! - me sentia feliz e amada, há muito tempo não sentia que alguém se importava dessa maneira comigo além de Remus.

-Eu já não aguentava mais suas reclamações e tentativas de dormir no sofá! - nós rimos. - Será que você pode estreiar seu quarto essa noite? Ou você quer mesmo voltar pra casa?

Ele realmente me convencera a ficar, cachorro astuto. Senti que sempre poderia contar com Sirius, ele era a pessoa que mais fazia coisas por mim ultimamente, se tivesse alguém com quem eu poderia ficar a vida toda, era ele.

- Você realmente me fez mudar de idéia! Vou ficar essa noite!

-Certo! - ele disse entusiasmado. - Quer comer algo?

- Vamos ver TV, eu faço algo para comermos, você merece hoje! - respondi e Sirius gargalhou. Todos tinham se animado tanto com a TV da casa de Lílian e James que tinham comprado uma para si também. Até Remus assistia as vezes. 'É viciante, aquela coisa.' ele sempre dizia.

Ficamos vendo TV por algum tempo e logo eu já estava cansada o suficiente para ir pra cama. Minha cama. Como era bom pensar em ter uma cama na casa de uma das pessoas que mais me queria bem.

Me deitei, mas não consegui dormir, pensar no gesto de Sirius me fez perder o sono, era tão fofo o que ele fazia por mim, até pos um papel de parede na cor que eu gostava. Não consegui evitar outros tipos de pensamento, pensamentos que eu não queria ter, sobre como seria namorar Sirius, se ele seria fiel, se ele gostava de mim, e coisas que eu não podia definitivamente querer. Porém logo eu fui interrompida pela porta do quarto abrindo, mas nenhum facho de luz passou por ela, a casa estava em completa escuridão. Senti alguém se deitando ao meu lado e alisando meu rosto, era ele.

-Eu te amo tanto pequena! - Sirius disse, passando as mãos ásperas no meu rosto. Eu sabia que ele sorria apesar de não poder ver mais do que a fraca luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Então sem avisar, Sirius se aproximou e me beijou ardentemente, suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura e desciam pelo quadril, sentia que ele me queria e retribuía sem conseguir pensar no porquê o fazia.

-Sarah! - Sirius gritou no meu ouvido me fazendo pular. Tinha sido só um sonho. Respirei fundo, estava um pouco transtornada por ter aquele tipo de sonho com Sirius.

- O que foi Sirius? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, finalmente me dando conta de que a luz estava acesa, cerrei os olhos.

-Não, eu só não consigo dormir! - ele disse meio envergonhado, suspirei aliviada, por um momento pensei que estava tendo um deja vu.

-Caramba, você me deu um susto enorme. - me apoiei na cabeceira da cama e o encarei, os olhos negros brilhavam.

-Desculpe! - Sirius se sentou na beira da cama. - Você estava sonhando?

Corei na hora, será que eu disse alguma coisa, ou fiz algum barulho constrangedor?

-Pesadelo! - menti. - Por que?

-Nada, eu pensei que você tinha dito meu nome!

-Acho que você que estava dormindo e não eu! - dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça, e ele riu.

-Vamos, me distraia!

-Eu lá tenho cara de graveto? - Sirius gargalhou, mas logo ficou sério novamente.

-Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa! - ele falou, me olhava como se pudesse ver minha alma, os olhos dele eram tão profundos que por um momento me perdi.

-O que foi Black? - perguntei brincalhona, quebrando o clima.

-Eu estou apaixonado por você!

Foi como se um caminhão passasse por cima de mim. Sirius Black, apaixonado por mim. Será que eu deveria assumir que achava que estava sentindo o mesmo por ele? Na verdade, mesmo que eu quisesse, nada sairia da minha boca naquele momento, já que eu estava pensando rápido demais para formar frases sem tropeçar nas palavras. Sirius se constrangeu com meu silêncio, vi seu rosto corar um pouco, ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

-Bom, era só isso que eu queria dizer! Boa noite! - as palavras saíram rapidamente, mas ele parou de andar, esperando.

-Espera! - falei, vendo um leve sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

-O que?

-Você...- hesitei por alguns segundos. - Tá falando sério?

-Por que eu brincaria com isso Sarah? Não é fácil pra mim dizer isso, eu nunca disse pra ninguém além da Sophia, e eu não mentiria pra você, é muito importante pra mim. - ele me olhou sério.- Eu não queria que acontecesse, você... eu nunca achei que me apaixonaria por você...

-Eu não sei... não sei mesmo o que dizer!

-Tudo bem Sah, eu não espero que você tenha superado o James! - Sirius me encarou, ele parecia compreender mas ao mesmo tempo estava chateado.

-Eu não gosto mais do James, Sirius.. - ele me olhou incrédulo. - Quero dizer, não como eu gostava antes, depois que a Lily engravidou, eu meio que desisti completamente de sentir isso...e...

-Sarah não entendo como você não reparou, eu faço tudo por você e... tentei não sentir isso! Mas está na minha cara, até James reparou...

-James? O que ele disse? - me sentia completamente fora de foco, não conseguia raciocinar.

-Ah, ai está você de novo! - Sirius parecia inconformado e deu mais alguns passos em direção a porta, mas chegando ao corredor ele se virou novamente. - Você não vê que merece mais do que isso...

Ele me olhou como antes, sentia que ele invadia minha mente. Eu também o queria, não estava apaixonada, mas senti minhas mãos arderem de vontade de tocá-lo quando ele disse estar apaixonado.

-Eu também gosto de você, mais do que eu queria! - assumi, contra minha vontade.

-Isso é tudo que eu queria ouvir! - ele sorriu e se aproximou. Sirius pegou meu rosto com as mãos e selou os lábios aos meus, iniciando um beijo bom, muito melhor do que o do sonho. Eu sentia as mãos de Sirius tremerem enquanto tocavam minha pele, senti suas mãos descerem, e mesmo contra a minha vontade, o parei.

-Será que a gente podia... ir devagar? - eu perguntei recuperando o fôlego.

Ele sorriu, envergonhado.

-Certo, desculpe, eu me empolguei! - ele sorriu e se aproximou de novo.

-Desculpado! - respondi e o beijei novamente, e ficamos ali deitados, abraçados. Eu não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, e acho que ele também não, decidi que logo acordaria, que era um sonho, talvez aquele sonho fosse um sonho dentro do outro, confuso, não sei. Depois de algumas horas, Sirius adormeceu, mas ainda fiquei um bom tempo acordada, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido em minha vida, em pouco mais de 4 anos: namorei alguém por quem estava completamente apaixonada, me entreguei pela primeira vez. Nós terminamos, sofri tempo demais, o vi se casar, ele me beijou, sofri mais, então agora eu estava aqui, deitada, abraçada com o melhor amigo dele, que dizia estar apaixonado por mim. Irônico, talvez estranho, não sei. Só se que só dormi depois que o sol nasceu.


	4. Felicidade e Sofrimento

-Mais pra cima Sah... - Lillian ria da minha tentativa inutil de sentir o bebê chutando, eu sempre colocava a mão no lugar errado.

-Sah é muito burra! - Remus brincou.

-Não é a toa que puxou a você! - Sirius se sentou ao meu lado e me passou um copo de suco de abóbora, Remus apenas riu. Eu e Sirius estávamos namorando há sete meses, James não gostou muito quando soube que estávamos nos gostando, ele dizia que Sirius me magoaria. Mas eu sabia, ele sentia ciumes e não esperava me perder para Sirius. Nem Remus que era meu irmão, tinha se importado. Lógico que eu ainda sentia aquela coisa estranha por James: era algo como amor. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia se meter, a mulher dele estava perto de dar a luz, e eu estava muito feliz com meu namoro. Sirius me fazia bem de um jeito que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

-Ai, eu senti! - tirei a mão depressa, me assustei quando o bebê chutou minha mão. Todos apostavam em menina para Lillian e menino para Alice, mas eu dizia o contrário, achava que Lillian teria um garoto e Alice uma menina, eu era a única do contra, apesar de Ashley também achar que o filho de Lily e James seria menino.

- Meu pequeno Harry tem um chute forte ahn? - me peguei conversando com a barriga de Lillian. James me olhava distraído, provavelmente imaginando como seria se eu estivesse grávida. Mas não era só ele quem me observava, Ashley e Sophia me olhavam com cara de 'que idiota'.

-Harry não Sah, é minha pequena Luna! - Lillian disse colocando a mão sobre a barriga de oito meses. Nós duas criamos um laço muito forte durante a gravidez, eu fazia questão de cuidar de Lillian, como se o filho que ela carregasse fosse meu, tinha um amor muito grande pela criança, assim como pelo pai dela, e Lillian era com certeza a mãe perfeita para o filho de James.

-Veremos! - sorri maliciosa.

O clima estava em paz naquela semana na casa de Jay e Lily, mas na semana anterior não tinha sido assim. Eles foram atacados por Comensais, não foi nada sério, Sirius e eu chegamos para ajudá-los, foi uma briga feia com Bellatrix Lestrange, a prima de Sirius, apesar dele não levar em conta o parentesco. Nós três - eu, Jay e Sirius- e ela destruímos praticamente metade da casa com a briga, Dumbledore chegou logo depois e nos ajudou a consertar tudo. A situação ficava cada vez mais difícil, tinhamos que nos esconder, sair na rua só em necessidade extrema. Ashley e Remus resolveram ficar um pouco na casa deles, até que as coisas se acalmassem, Sirius e eu fazíamos visitas regulares aos Longbottom, assim como outros membros da Ordem, devíamos proteger uns aos outros.

Menos de um mês se passou e eu vivia um dos momentos mais maravilhosos da minha vida: Harry tinha acabado de nascer, meu Harry! Lillian não queria por esse nome, estava com raiva por não ter acertado o sexo do bebê, mas James insistiu para que fosse esse o nome do filho deles: Harry James Potter.

-Eu disse, eu disse! - eu gritava na sala de espera do hospital.

Sophia mal cabia em si de tanta alegria, ela e Peter estavam no hospital desde a noite anterior, quando Lily começou a sentir as contrações, Sirius e eu tínhamos chegado há pouco tempo e ela já estava em trabalho de parto. Estávamos com os Longbottom, o filho deles nasceu horas antes de Harry, era um menino também, se chamava Neville. Harry tinha acabado de nascer e logo nós poderíamos vê-lo, com certeza era lindo, mas definitivamente eu não queria que ele se parecesse muito com Lillian, sempre o imaginei como uma cópia perfeita de James. Sirius abraçava James no canto da sala de espera, os dois choravam feito crianças, logo Sophia se uniu a eles, e depois eu.

- Você sabia o tempo todo! - ele disse no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava, os arrepios não eram mais tão fortes, mas nunca iam embora.

-Harry.. - eu só consegui dizer, me sentia no paraíso.

-Seu Harry! - ele disse me soltando, olhei confusa para seu rosto radiante.

-Seu Harry, James, ele é seu filho!

-Eu sei, mas é como se ele pertencesse a você também, assim como a mim e Lillian! Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai concordar, assim que a raiva por ter errado passar, e eu quero que você e Sirius sejam padrinhos de Harry! - meus olhos brilharam e os de Sirius também. - Claro, se vocês quiserem!

- É claro! - respondemos juntos.

Nem acreditava que o bebê tinha finalmente nascido, menino ou menina, o teríamos amado da mesma maneira, era como se um pedacinho dele estivesse em todos nós.

-Vou ver o pequeno Neville! - Peter disse tão emocionado quanto todos nós.

-Eu vou com você! Quando pudermos ver Harry, nos chame!- Sirius disse. Sophia seguiu os dois, deixando James e eu sozinhos na sala de espera. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, um silêncio constrangedor.

-Como você se sente papai? - eu disse quebrando o gelo.

-Eu me sinto renascer Sah! - ele sorriu radiante - Como você se sente, madrinha?

A pergunta me fez sorrir.

-Eu sinto que ganhei um filho sem ter que carregá-lo por nove meses e ficar gorda! - rimos e logo o silencio constrangedor voltou.

-As coisas se ajeitaram não foi? - James perguntou.

Desde o casamento eu e James não conversávamos a sós, por incrivel que pareça, eu tentava evitar esse tipo de momento.

-É, eu espero que sim! Finalmente! - olhei nos olhos dele e senti que me queimavam, me puxavam, mas eu não tinha realmente vontade de me entregar a eles, e ele parecia não ter também, mas eu sabia, Sirius sabia, todos sabiam, que o grande amor da minha vida sempre seria James Potter.

-Vocês já podem ver o bebê! - uma enfermeira de aparência entediada apareceu na sala quebrando o momento, graças a Mérlim! Harry e Neville tinham nascido em um hospital trouxa, Alice era metade trouxa, e tinha nascido naquele hospital, e Lillian tinha horror aos curandeiros do hospital bruxo, 'eles parecem carniceiros' ela disse quando tentamos convencê-la a deixar que Harry nascesse lá.

James correu na direção do berçário, mas logo voltou ao ver que eu não o seguia.

-Você não vem? - eu estava perdida em pensamentos, parada no meio da sala de espera. Acordei e o encarei por alguns segundos.

-Vou chamar Sirius e os outros! - eu ia sair correndo, mas James me chamou outra vez.

-Sah, eu sei que eu e você queremos ver Harry, mas isso não vai se repetir nem tão cedo, eu acho... - ele disse. - Quero dizer, eu e você tendo um momento pra conversar, só nós dois.

-Oh, você quer dizer algo? - perguntei, tentando soar como se não me importasse.

-Na verdade eu quero perguntar... - ele mordeu o lábio inferior, indeciso. - Sirius te faz feliz?

Aquilo me chocou, eu nunca esperei aquele tipo de pergunta vinda de James, era realmente surpreendente.

-É claro que faz James... - respondi, tentando entender o porquê daquilo.

-Mais do que eu fiz? - e então, sem precisar perguntar eu entendi o porquê, ele realmente tinha medo que Sirius me fizesse esquecer tudo. Sirius me faria esquecer James? Ele era tudo que pedi e mais um pouco, mas o sentimento que eu tinha por ele não era tão forte quanto o que senti por James. Ele olhou para algum ponto do meu corpo. - Você ainda tem.

O cordão com o pingente de lua, o presente que James me deu de natal há anos atrás. Toquei o pequeno pingente com as pontas dos dedos.

-James, eu nunca vou te esquecer, não importa... - ele sorriu, então virou as costas e correu para o berçário.

Fui chamar Ashley, Remus, Sirius, Peter e Sophia, parecíamos baratas tontas correndo pelo hospital. Tínhamos visto Neville no mesmo berçário em que Harry estaria, e depois todos foram para o quarto de Alice vê-lo mais um pouco enquanto ficava com ela. Apesar de cansada ela parecia radiante, e o bebê era lindo, gordinho e bochechudo, Frank ao lado dos dois, mal cabendo em si mesmo de tanto orgulho. Então voltamos, fomos ao berçário para admirar o pequeno Harry, eu o tinha achado tão incrivelmente parecido com James, mesmo recém-nascido, fiquei realmente feliz por meu pequeno Harry não ter me desapontado. Logo depois fomos ver Lillian, ela parecia mais cansada que Alice.

-Lil, pedi para Sirius e Sarah serem padrinhos de Harry, o que acha? - ela sorriu, olhando de mim para Sirius.

-Você eu aceito! Ele não! - ela disse em tom de brincadeira, Ashley explodiu em gargalhadas, e Sirius se fingiu ofendido.

-Vamos pessoal, amor vamos deixar você descansar! - James a beijou levemente e nós saímos do quarto.

O tempo avançava rapidamente, Harry e Neville já completavam oito meses, se sentavam sozinhos, e me deixavam toda babada mesmo que apenas encostasse neles. A família de James tinha sofrido outro ataque há dois meses, e um mês depois os Longbottom também sofreram, mas o que aconteceu foi horrível, Bellatrix os havia torturado até que enlouquecessem, e seria até a morte se não tivessemos chegado a tempo. As vezes eu achava que eles prefeririam a morte a ter que passar por aquilo, ficarem tão dependentes dos outros, mas pelo menos eles poderiam ver o Neville crescer, ele estava com a avó agora, nós os visitávamos sempre. Neville fazia tanta falta quanto Harry, apesar dele estar sempre conosco, íamos pelo menos duas vezes por semana visitar James e Lily. Harry era tão parecido com James, exceto pelos olhos, ele tinha os lindos olhos verdes de Lillian. Era perfeito, uma versão do James que eu sempre conheci com os olhos verdes, lindo, me orgulhava por ser sua madrinha. O batizado tinha sido há pouco mais de um mês, antes de os Longbottom terem sido atacados. Harry era minha única luz naqueles meses sombrios.

-Sah... - Sirius me gritou parecendo desesperado da cozinha. - Venha até aqui!

Corri para ver o que tinha acontecido, e encontrei um Sirius todo melado de chantilly com um pote de morangos em cima da pia, a embalagem estourou em cima dele, era hilário vê-lo lamber os braços. Comecei a rir, e sem que eu percebesse, ele lambuzou toda a minha cara com o doce, fiquei furiosa e parti para cima de Sirius, logo nós estávamos nos beijando no chão da cozinha, e o resto, bom, o resto só cabe a mim e a ele.

Quando eu terminava meu banho alguém tocou a campainha, não esperávamos visitas. Ouvi Sirius passar no corredor a passos pesados, mas hesitantes, de qualquer forma se fosse alguém que nos quisesse mortos já teria nos atacado. Sirius abriu a porta e eu pude ouví-lo cumprimentar alguem. Aliviada, terminei de vestir minhas roupas e sai do banheiro, fui até a sala e vi James, Lillian e Dumbledore, estavam sentados no sofá, preocupados, Sirius estava de costas pra mim com o pequeno Harry no colo, sentado em uma das poltronas.

-O que está havendo? - perguntei e James me encarou com aquela expressão de que algo não ia bem.

-Sarah, é sempre bom te ver! - Dumbledore cumprimentou com um curto sorriso que eu correspondi. - Temos complicações, e viemos pedir a ajuda de vocês...

- O que houve? Por Merlim. Alguém morreu? - perguntei aflita por meu irmão, ou por qualquer um dos meus amigos.

-Não Sarah, é claro que não! - Dumbledore respondeu diante da incapacidade de qualquer um dos outros 3 seres me responderem. - Mas nós precisamos esconder Lillian, James e Harry, Tom está atrás deles!

Meus joelhos fraquejaram, não podia ser, Voldemort não podia matá-los, seria demais perdê-los. Me aproximei do sofá e me ajoelhei aos pés de Dumbledore, senti sua mão afagar meus cabelos.

-Como nós fazemos para salvá-los? - a dor em minha voz era explicita, faria tudo, daria minha vida para protegê-los. Dumbledore hesitou.

- O feitiço Fidelius... é o melhor caso aqui minha pequena, e nós contamos com a ajuda de Sirius para isso! - eu olhei para Sirius que tinha uma expressão quase tão dolorosa quanto a minha deveria estar. Ver nossos amigos, nosso Harry em perigo.

-Sirius vai guardar o segredo? - perguntei para James agora.

-Sim, eu vou Sarah! - ele disse atras de mim, baixinho.

-Nós temos que ter certeza Sirius... - Lillian disse encarando o chão. - Se é seguro pra você fazer isso por nós, nós não queremos...

-Não importa... - Sirius disse. - Eu aceito.

Meu coração se rasgou em mais um pedaço ao perceber o perigo que Sirius correria de agora em diante. Eu não podia imaginar a minha vida sem ele, era doloroso demais. Mas nós tinhamos nos submetido a isso, sabiamos que corriamos perigo, e teríamos orgulho em morrer uns pelos outros.

-Entretanto... não é certo ainda garoto! - Dumbledore disse rapidamente. - Eu mesmo já me ofereci para guardar o segredo, mas James me disse que confia plenamente em você.

-Sim - James disse com orgulho. - Ele é meu melhor amigo.

-Nós temos que pesar tudo James...

-Eu não sou um traidor Dumbledore... - Sirius gritou furioso, sua voz ecoou como um trovão. Lillian e eu nos encolhemos com o tom rude de suas palavras, Harry começou a chorar, então o peguei dos braços de Sirius e o levei para o quarto. Queria ficar longe disso, não queria ser uma chave para encontrar os Potter se me pegassem. Abracei Harry forte e comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar que mamãe costumava cantar pra mim, enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Ficamos lá por algum tempo, e eu não parava de cantar para Harry, meu pequeno Harry. O tom de vozes tinha abaixado na sala, e Harry havia adormecido em meus braços, o coloquei na cama, peguei uma pena, um pote de tinta e um pergaminho, eu tinha que sair daquele apartamento antes que eu fosse um perigo para meus amigos.

'Remus, preciso voltar pra casa, não me pergunte, só por favor me deixe voltar'

Corri para a lavanderia e prendi o pergaminho na pata de minha coruja ambar.

-Leve para Remus! - murmurei e a soltei pela janela da cozinha, precisava me afastar.

Remus apareceu no dia seguinte, a essa altura eu já tinha contado a Sirius, e mesmo que ele tivesse insistido para que eu ficasse, não podia me dar ao luxo de deixar as coisas acontecerem de forma errada. Remus pegou duas de minhas malas e desceu as escadas para colocá-las no carro e eu pudesse me despedir de Sirius.

-Tem certeza Sah? - ele disse com uma expressão triste. - Você não precisa fazer isso...

-Sim, eu preciso Sirius! - coloquei a minha terceira e ultima mala no chão e o abracei forte. Quando ele me beijou, senti que aquele podia ser o último. - É pelo nosso bem...

Peguei minha mala novamente e desci as escadas, Remus me esperava dentro do carro. Eu olhei para o prédio que achei que seria minha casa há um tempo atrás, estava errada e via isso agora. Entrei no carro e Remus deu partida, passamos a viagem em silêncio.

-James me contou Sah... - Remus disse pesaroso.

-Ele podia?

-Não. É perigoso. Dumbledore não confia em ninguém, e eu concordo com ele, mas Sirius? Sirius é quase nosso irmão, ele não...

-Eu tenho certeza que não Rem! - interrompi- Eu estou com ele todos os dias, quero dizer, estava...

-Sinto muito por isso Sah! Mas as coisas são assim... Tenho esperança de que isso acabe bem, e você poderá ficar com ele de novo... - Remus sorriu esperançoso. Quando ele sorria, eu podia ver a criança que brincava comigo antes de ser mordido pelo lobisomem, depois que isso aconteceu, Remus tinha muitas responsabilidades, muitos pesos, e nunca mais foi o mesmo. O ajudei a lidar com todos os problemas que apareciam, com todos os preconceitos, e ele me ensinou a criar os meus próprios conceitos, devia muito a ele. Tinhamos tantos problemas, mas ele sempre esteve ali comigo, quando papai e mamãe morreram, quando terminei com James, quando tive dificuldades com o Ministério da Magia pois desconfiavam das minhas pesquisas para a Ordem, embora eles não soubessem se ao certo ela realmente existia. Remus chegou a ameaçá-los. Ele esteve comigo quando eu não conseguia fazer amigos pela timidez, deixando os próprios amigos, que ele teve sorte de ter encontrado, serem meus amigos também. Quando ele sorria, eu via o homem real por trás do lobisomem.

- De qualquer forma Sah... - Remus continuou. - Vai ser bom te ter em casa novamente...

Consegui sorrir, apesar de tudo serem trevas.

-Vai ser bom estar em casa! - respondi voltando a olhar a rua.

Ashley me recebeu com a maior alegria, fazia tempo que aquela casa não recebia boas notícias, apesar de não serem realmente boas. Estava claro que ela não sabia nada sobre o Fidelius, e desse jeito seria melhor, pessoas demais já sabiam. Ashley me ajudou a desfazer as malas junto com Sophia que aparatou lá no fim da tarde, sem Peter, ela disse que ele andava meio estranho e desconfortavel, mas eu disse que devia ser só a tensão das coisas acontecendo tão rapidamente. Estávamos sendo atropelados. Sophia também não sabia de nada sobre o feitiço ou sobre o porquê de eu ter deixado Sirius, todos pensavam que tínhamos brigado, por isso eu andava triste, poucos sabiam o real motivo da coisa.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e eu podia sentir que tudo poderia explodir a qualquer momento e seríamos mortos todos de uma vez. Há algum tempo as pessoas vinham sendo assassinadas, Marlene McKinnon e toda a sua família, mortos na casa devastada, foi muito triste. Sirius realmente tinha ficado triste com aquilo, apesar de terem tido alguns 'problemas', eram muito amigos. Lillia por sua vez ficou arrasada, Marlene era uma de suas melhores amigas. Eu sabia que daqui a algum tempo poderia ser eu, todos sabiam que poderiam ser os próximos. Fomos ficando cada vez mais unidos, sempre que podíamos visitávamos uns aos outros, James e Lillian principalmente, pois sabiam que não nos veriam durante um longo tempo. Toda vez que nos encontrávamos, James segurava forte minha mão, Lillian não se importava, até porque ela também fazia isso comigo e com Sirius, como se pedisse 'Cuidem do meu filho se algo me acontecer'.E fui percebendo que perdê-los seria como perder uma parte de mim, seria mais difícil do que morrer. Os abraços ficavam mais longos e os minutos mais curtos, Molly, Arthur, o pequeno Rony, Percy, Bill, Charles, Fred e George estavam cada vez mais unidos conosco, visitávamos Alice e Frank sempre que podíamos no St. Mungus. As coisas ficavam mais dificeis a cada hora que se passava.

-Sah... - ele me chamou daquele jeito doce, eu o olhei com medo, sabendo que era a ultima vez que eu o veria, se as coisas não ficassem bem, mas esperávamos que ficassem. - Cuide do Harry, se cuide, se salve, pra que eu possa te ver de novo, e não se esqueça, eu te amo!

James dizia desesperado enquanto me abraçava. Ele me soltou e beijou minha testa suavemente, se afastou sem me deixar responder. Lillian, logo depois dele, me abraçou com quase as mesmas palavras, agora todos sabiam que eles iam se esconder, mas ninguém sabia onde, nem com quem estava o segredo, nem eu mesmo sabia, apesar de achar de primeira impressão que fosse Sirius quem o guardava. Mas então, o olhei e pude ver a aflição nos olhos dele, o medo por seu irmão, sua amiga e seu afilhado, nosso afilhado.

'Não está com ele', pensei, 'se estivesse ele não estaria assim'. Dumbledore os levaria para um lugar seguro. Eu só esperava que fosse seguro o bastante.

Logo James, Lillian, Harry e Dumbledore, desapareceram da nossa frente em um clique.

Sirius correu até mim e me abraçou forte como se pudesse me guardar dentro dele.

-Eu te amo... - ele disse antes de me soltar e se distanciar também.

-Eu também te amo.. - respondi, apesar de saber que ele não ouviria.

O tempo continuava passando, eu não via ninguém além de Remus e Ashlee. Sentia falta de todos, apesar de saber que estavam bem, foi então que comecei a sentir, algo mudando, não era o tempo, nem a situação, era algo dentro de mim, todas as manhãs eu vomitava, e não aguentava sentir o cheiro nada que tivesse relação com leite.

-Eu estou grávida. - sussurrei para o meu próprio reflexo no espelho. Ninguém notou, eu nunca tinha vomitado em público, mas eu precisava dividir isso com alguém. No momento em que eu me preparava para procurar por Ashley, ela abriu a porta do banheiro, seu rosto estava lavado por lágrimas e a vi cair de joelhos aos meus pés. - O que aconteceu?

Eu me abaixei ao lado dela, precisava de informação, eu a sacudi.

- O que aconteceu Ashley? Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? - ela só chorava e falava palavras sem sentido como 'não pode, por que tem que ser assim?, quando vai acabar?' Remus então apareceu na porta, lagrimas corriam pelos seus olhos também, mas ele estava mais controlado. - Rem, o que houve?

-Sophia! - ele disse simplesmente e ai eu entendi tudo. Sophia tinha morrido. Não era possível, a pouco tempo ela estava ao meu lado, há poucos dias. Não. Senti minha respiração falhar, e as lagrimas furiosas desciam silenciosas pelo meu rosto, logo eu chorava espalhada no chão, abraçada a Ashley. Nossa melhor amiga, morta. Tudo que havia antes foi esquecido, gravidez, saudade, quem se importava? Ela era minha irmã.

-Não, não,não. - Ashley gritava. Remus estava ajoelhado ao nosso lado chorando silenciosamente, tentando nos confortar, apesar de eu saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa que nós, dor física, doía no peito perder alguém, sentia aquilo fisicamente.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos lá, mas eu não me importava em contá-lo, não importava mais, todos nós morreríamos. Todos.


	5. Epílogo

_Fazem 16 anos._

_Eu passei tanto tempo sofrendo com tudo o que aconteceu na tarde em que eu descobri que teria um sobrinho. _

_Eu e Arthur derrubamos dois Comensais, mas Bellatrix escapou e a seguiu. Ela a matou. Como fez com Sirius há pouco tempo. Ele nunca soube do filho que nunca poderia ter. _

_E hoje me vejo indo a luta novemente, minha mulher grávida do nosso primeiro filho, minha Tonks._

_Eu ainda tenho esperança de que meu filho poderá viver na paz que Sarah, James, Lilliian, Ash, Sirius, Sophia e todos os nossos amigos que se foram não tiveram oportunidade de ter. Eu lutava pela paz, pelo direito de viver. Eu lutava pelo meu sobrinho que nem chegou a nascer, e pela minha irmã que me abraçou quando ninguém mais queria. Por Ashley, que me fez tão feliz, por Sirius que foi tão injustamente acusado, por James e Lillian que não tiveram a oportunidade de ver como seu filho havia crescido e se tornado um homem, e também Sarah, ela o amou como o filho que ela não pôde ter, ela teria orgulho de vê-lo agora. Eu lutava pelos filhos que Harry teria um dia._

_Eu sabia que eu não iria muito a frente, mas iria com a esperança de morrer por um mundo melhor. Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa, Sarah fez tudo por eles._

_Sempre me lembro do que ela disse: _

_'Eu vou morrer Remus, todos nós vamos...'_

_Seria um orgulho morrer por todas as pessoas que morreram por mim._

_Remus Lupin_


End file.
